Sitting for the Mob
by Hokuto Uchiha
Summary: The hilarious adventures of Roderich Edelstein and his girlfriend, Elizabeta Hedervary, with babysitting 12-year-old twins Maia and Ludwig, and 5-year-old Gilbert, the children of mobster Ivan Braginski. Rated T for Roderich being a pimp, and for Ivan being in the mob.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Hetalia_; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the city of Boulder, Colorado, Roderich Edelstein was getting ready for a date with his girlfriend, Elizabeta Hedervary, when the both of them were forced to baby-sit mobster Ivan Braginski's three young children, Maia, Ludwig, and Gilbert, and keep them happy…or else.

Next thing Roddy and Lizzie knew, they ended up having to bring their charges literally everywhere they went, even to a club or two.

This is their story.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I used Boulder, Colorado, for the story's setting because I like the book and movie, _The Shining_.

P.S.: Maia Braginski is the name I gave to Georgia (the country, not the state).


	2. Sitting and a Movie

**Author's Note: **In this story, Roderich and Elizabeta are both 18 ½ and are on the verge of graduating high school.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sitting and a Movie**

_Saturday, April 14, 2012, 7:00 p.m.- Roddy and Lizzie's house_

It was a normal Saturday night just like any other for Roderich Edelstein and his girlfriend, Elizabeta Hedervary…well, Lizzie was _one _of Roderich's ten girlfriends, anyway. The two teens were winding down after a long week of school, ready to have some fun with just the two of them. Roderich had made plans with Elizabeta to go to a movie on this particular night.

"So, Lizzie, what movie should we go see?" Roderich asked Elizabeta, who was currently on her laptop, looking on a movie site at different titles and showings.

"I was thinking we can go see _The Hunger Games_," Elizabeta replied, turning to her boyfriend with a smile. "Or maybe _The Avengers_."

Roderich shook his head at Elizabeta's suggestions. "No, no, no, those won't do, not at all."

"Well, Mr. I-Hate-All-Action-Movies, what should we see, then?" Elizabeta asked smartly. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she rolled her eyes at Roderich.

"I don't know," Roderich said automatically. Then he thought of something. "Hey, it's April 14th, right?"

"Yeah," said Elizabeta. "So?"

"SO!" Roderich exclaimed excitedly. "We'll go see the re-release of _Titanic_, in 3-D!" He pushed Elizabeta aside, took over her laptop, and eagerly searched for showings of the James Cameron film about the ill-fated ship that had sunk to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean one hundred years ago. "A-ha! I found ten showings of _Titanic_. If we hurry, we can make the 8:00 showing."

"Great," Elizabeta said sarcastically. She had been _dying _to see _The Hunger Games_ and _The Avengers_. But nooo, Roddykins wanted to see a movie that largely had nothing to do with the Titanic, except for the sinking.

"Well, come on then, let's go!" Roderich said. He grabbed some money for tickets, candy, popcorn, and soda, and his coat. Elizabeta got her coat, purse, and car keys; since Roderich got lost very easily, she had to drive him everywhere.

Just as Roderich opened the door, Ivan Braginski, one of their neighbors, stood on the porch of the house, his three children in tow. The man had the twins—twelve-year-old Maia and Ludwig—separate from each other. Obviously, there had been some fighting between the two, because they were glaring daggers at each other under their father's watchful eyes, while their little brother, five-year-old Gilbert, looked on. Gilbert had a teddy bear under one arm and was holding onto his father's pant leg with the other.

"Mr. Braginski, what are you doing here?" Roderich asked uneasily. Roderich and Elizabeta both knew who Ivan Braginski was: The son of mob leader Shura Braginski—a.k.a. "General Winter"—and possibly the one to succeed Shura when he would pass on.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Braginski," Elizabeta said, faking enthusiasm at the Russian-American at her and Roderich's door. "What's up?"

"Oh, I have some business to take care of with my father," Ivan replied. "Can you two watch my kids for me while I'm gone?"

"Actually, we were just going out," said Roderich. He tried pushing past Ivan, but was unable to.

"It'll only be for a couple hours," Ivan assured the teens. "I know Mai and Lui are old enough to watch Gilbo, but I can't, for the life of me, trust them not to try and fight each other with no adults around. And I don't want to have to come home to a messy house and black eyes for the second time this week."

"Do we really have a choice?" Roderich asked rhetorically.

"No," Ivan said with a childish grin. He ushered his kids into Roderich and Elizabeta's house, while Roderich and Elizabeta looked annoyed. Then he addressed Gilbert and the twins. "I'll see you three later. Be good for Roddy and Lizzie, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Gilbert said cheerfully. He grinned and gave Ivan a hug.

"Yeah," Maia and Ludwig said, still glaring at each other.

"Bye," Ivan said, and took off to wherever he was going. He closed the door behind him, then opened it again and looked at Roderich and Elizabeta. "Oh, and Roddy? Lizzie? You two better keep my children happy…_or else_. Okay, well, you guys have fun. Bye." He closed the door behind him again, and Roderich, Elizabeta, and the kids could hear him drive off to wherever he was going.

Roderich and Elizabeta looked at the kids, then at each other.

"Well, so much for our movie night," said Roderich.

"Oh, Roddy, it's not so bad," said Elizabeta. "We can just bring the kids with us."

Roderich sighed. "Oh, alright. Come on, morons." He and Elizabeta piled Gilbert and the twins into the car, got in themselves, and headed for the movies.

* * *

_Saturday, April 14, 2012, 7:45 p.m.- Century Boulder_

Roderich, Elizabeta, and the kids arrived at Century Boulder with fifteen minutes to spare. They got out of the car, little Gilbert carrying his stuffed bear with him.

Roderich saw this and stopped Gilbert. "No, no, no. Gilbert, you are _not _bringing that _thing _into the movies with you. I won't be seen with it."

"But…" Gilbert said quietly. "But…Daddy always lets me bring Prussia to the movies when he takes me and Mai and West."

"Well, I'm not your daddy," Roderich said crankily.

Gilbert's lower lip quivered as he tried not to cry at what Roderich just said. Maia and Ludwig saw this and rushed to their baby brother's aid.

"Hey!" Maia said, glaring at Roderich. "How dare you make Gilbo upset?"

"Yeah!" said Ludwig. "You remember what our dad said, right? You're supposed to keep us _happy_, not make us cry! Jerk." He and Maia tried comforting Gilbert, telling him not to listen to "Roddy McJerk".

"Roddy, let Gilbo bring his bear to the movie," Elizabeta said. "Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with a child and his stuffed animal?"

"No," Roderich mumbled. "Alright, alright, he can bring the stupid bear. Let's just go; we wasted five minutes already."

The quintet went up to the ticket booth and looked at the movies that were showing currently.

"Okay, _Titanic_, 8:00," said Roderich.

"No way in Hell," Maia said.

"Yeah, we're not watching _Titanic_," Ludwig agreed. "Dad said to keep us happy, so you have to pick something else. _Titanic_ won't keep us happy, right, Gilbo?"

"Right!" Gilbert said defiantly.

"We are seeing _Titanic_, and that's final," said Roderich.

"No, we're not," said Elizabeta. "Roddykins, I wanted to see _The Hunger Games_. Can't we see that instead? Or maybe _The Avengers_?"

"But, but, but…" Roderich said, but he knew he lost the fight after seeing the kids' puppy dog faces. "Alright. You win, Lizzie. We won't see _Titanic_."

"Good," Elizabeta said triumphantly. She turned and spoke to Gintoki Sakata, the ticket guy. "Hi. Can we have five tickets to _The Hunger Games_, please?"

"Sorry, it's sold out," Gintoki replied in a bored voice.

"Oh," said a disappointed Elizabeta. "Okay, five tickets to _The Avengers_, please. Two adults and three children."

Gintoki printed out five tickets to _The Avengers_ and handed them to Elizabeta. "Okay, here you go. That'll be $24.95."

"WHAT?" Roderich exclaimed. "Fine." He got his wallet out and paid Gintoki the money for the tickets, then led Elizabeta and the kids inside.

* * *

_Saturday, April 14, 2012, 8:00 p.m.- Century Boulder_

After buying soda, candy, and popcorn for everyone, Roderich and Elizabeta led the kids to the room in which the movie was being shown.

During the movie, Maia and Ludwig had gone back to their fight from earlier and were about to beat each other up, until Roderich and Elizabeta forced them to sit separate from each other. Eventually, the twins settled down enough to pay attention to the movie.

At one point, Elizabeta had to hit a giant bird named Elizabeth on the head with her frying pan, because the bird was blocking the kids' view of the screen. This started a brawl between Elizabeta and Kotaro Katsura, Elizabeth's owner. Eventually, Katsura and Elizabeth were literally thrown out of the theater by a young girl named Kagura.

* * *

_Saturday, April 14, 2012, 11:07 p.m.- Roddy and Lizzie's house_

After the movie, Roderich, Elizabeta, and the kids arrived back at Roddy and Lizzie's house. They got out of the car and went into the house. Roderich flopped down on the couch, tired and disappointed.

"What's wrong, Roddy McJerk?" Maia asked.

"I wanted to see _Titanic_, not that _Avengers _shit," Roderich whined.

"Lizzie, Mai, West, Roddy McJerk said the "S" word," Gilbert said in a tattletale voice.

"Roderich Edelstein!" Elizabeta scolded. "How dare you curse in front of three children?"

"We've heard 'em all," Ludwig said. Then he listed every single curse word he and his siblings heard, mostly from their grandfather. Roderich and Elizabeta's jaws dropped at what these kids were hearing at home.

Ivan came for his kids half an hour later.

* * *

_Saturday, April 14, 2012, 11:37 p.m.- Roddy and Lizzie's house_

"Sorry about that, guys," Ivan said apologetically. "The business my father had took longer than usual. Okay, kids, time to go home."

"Coming," Gilbert and the twins said. They went to Ivan.

"So," Ivan said to Roderich and Elizabeta. "Did you keep my kids happy?"

"Uh, yes," the two teens said nervously, mostly because of the look Ivan was giving them.

"Good," said Ivan.

"Actually, Daddy, Roddy told me not to bring—" Gilbert started to say, but was cut off by Roderich.

"Uh…don't listen to Gilbo; he had a lot of sugar tonight, hehe," Roderich said quickly.

"Uh, okay, whatever," said Ivan. "Good night, and thanks for watching them for me." He put his kids in the car, got in himself, then drove back home.

Roderich and Elizabeta closed the door and then both sat down on the couch in relief.

"Boy, that was close," Roderich said. "Gilbert almost blabbed about when I told him not to bring that stupid bear of his into the movies."

"You're lucky you cut him off," said Elizabeta. "Ivan's freaking scary!"

"You said it," said Roderich. "Well, at least we don't have to watch those kids anymore."

"You're right," said Elizabeta.

But, little did Roddy and Lizzie know that that night wasn't the last of the nights they'd have to sit for Ivan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shura Braginski is the name I gave to General Winter.

P.S.: Century Boulder is a real movie theater in Colorado. And Roddy and Lizzie have their own place together despite being in their last year of high school because they're both 18 years old, so that makes them old enough to move out of their parents' houses without having to go to a judge to get emancipated.


End file.
